Mage Discrimination
Official Description |items = *Runes to defeat Enemy. }} Walkthrough Starting off *Talk to Aggie in Draynor she will tell you that her kind and magic users are being discriminated against. The Locals *First of all talk to the locals around the market place they include Diango, Olivia and Fortunato. *Diango will say the wizards in the Wizards Tower have been teleporting toys to the Wizards' Tower. *Olivia will say her seeds are failing to grow due to the heat from Aggie's cauldron. *Fortunato will tell you that Aggie has made his wine rotten and the Wise Old Man is trying to melt all his bottles. *You then see a wizard in the bushes but he is wearing a pink cloak. Wizards Tower *Go to the Wizards tower and talk to Sedridor he will tell you that he and his wizards can't leave the tower as they get fire balls thrown at them. *As you leave the Wizards tower you will be almost hit by a Fire Ball. Look around and you find the same wizard is casting the fire balls. Follow him north a bit more and he vanishes. *Walk up to the area where he vanishes and you enter an invisible portal. The Sheriff's House *You enter the sheriff of Draynor's house. Take all your armour and other wearable items of and find a dead slave. Put her robes on. It does not really matter as the slave robes are the same. *Talk to the Sheriff's wife Hazella she will tell you not to disturb the sheriff as he is in an Important meeting with a "wise Man" about a plan to clean Draynor up from magical beings. She will send you to the cellar. *Once in the cellar talk to Thea and Jase two teenaged slaves they stumbled on the house and where enslaved but they have been listening in and they have told you that the Sheriff is trying to get rid of all magic people in the town. *Search a brick in the wall they begin to crumble and reveals an escape portal. *Talk to Thea and Jase they will go along with you once in the portal you wake up in a room with a statue of a goblin and several dead sea gulls. This room is called Robin Hood's Cove. Robin Hood's Bay *Escape from the cove and you find yourself on an island with a sandy path on it. Walk across the path but be careful as the sea is coming in. *Talk to Aggie, Seridor and the Wise Old Man they will find the house and take he cloak shield of showing everyone in Draynor. *Tell anyone of the Market Traders what is going on and they will revolt the Sheriff of Draynor and "Forgive" the Magic users. The fire *A cutscene will happen in which the prison gets set a light by a fireball. *Sedridor gives you some water runes cast a series of water spells and the fire should go out on the upper levels. *Go in and you will see a group of chard goblin skeletons as well as two dead guards. Go into the cellar and you will see Lady Keli rescue her from the building and you will be deemed a hero by the people of Draynor. The Evil One *But you have to fight the mage you saw earlier. His combat lvl is 50 and should be easy to defeat. *Once you have defeated him talk to Seridor and Aggie. *Quest Complete. Rewards * 2 Quest Points * * * * Access to new minigame which allows you to save slaves in the Sheriff of Draynor's house. Slave Salvation *Enter the house and go to the cellar you see a slave sneak them out with out being seen by the Sheriff, Hazella or any guards or guard dogs. Rewards include Agility xp 1,000 per slave saved.